Song Fics Minerva and Hermione
by millerax.lay.9
Summary: Challenge: Pick a character, pairing or fandom you enjoy, turn on your music player and put it on shuffle. Write a drabble that is related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to write, no lingering or rewriting. Deal with it, lol Read and Review.


This Kiss by Faith Hill

She kissed me like it was braking her heart but in reality it was mine that she was crushing to dust in the palms of her hands. When she left, it was dust.

"Hermione, I'm sorry but we can't be together"

"B, but, you can't kiss me like that and tell me it meant nothing when I know it meant more than either you or I could ever understand"

"I'm sorry" Minerva said and walked away.

As I stood there, I couldn't understand why. Why she would walk away when she kissed me like her life depended on it. When the kiss we had shared was earth-shattering.

Holding Out For a Hero by Bonnie Tyler

I thought back to the big battle at Hogwarts. To when I almost died. To when I looked into Minerva's eyes after having just looked death in the eyes.

Ever since then I would dream of what I needed, I would dream of her. Of Minerva McGonagall. I needed a hero but it seemed she wasn't going to be it.

Where Do We Go From Here off Buffy: The Vampire Slayer

'Where do we go from here, the battles done and we kind of won, so we sound our victory cheer'

She didn't know what do to after Minerva's rejection, after Fred died, after Ron had kissed her, after all the dead bodies she had seen and after all the people she had killed.

Only Love Can Hurt Like This by Paloma Faith

She moaned at the feel of Min's teeth sinking into her neck, her hands gripping Hermione's thighs so hard she knew there would be bruises, Minerva's strong body pushing her even harder into the wall. She didn't want this to end because when Min walked away it would hurt. Only love can hurt like this, Hermione thought.

The pain from Min using her for sex and rejecting her after, told her she had to let go. But the time's she was with Min was the sweetest pain she had ever felt.

So Cold by Ben Cocks

When Minerva told her she was now with Albus, Hermione felt her dreams die and heart being crushed.

"You told me you loved me" She remembered screaming.

She remembered when she found them in the same bed. The tears and all the pain Minerva had caused her.

"You caused my heart to bleed and you still owe me a reason cause I can't figure out why" Hermione whispered.

Too Little, Too Late by Jo Jo

"It's too little, too late" Hermione yelled.

"My feelings to you are just a game. I was young and in love but that wasn't enough. Leave and don't ever come back" Hermione said in a voice of ice.

Minerva knew her love wasn't going to listen to her right now so she left but not before whispering 'I love you' to Hermione.

Songs Like This by Carrie Underwood

'Songs Like This' by Carrie Underwood came on, on her music player and Hermione laughed at the irony of it. The song described Minerva just right, the only thing is she wasn't a guy. As the song went on, Hermione could feel herself getting angrier. Before the song was finished her whole entire flat was destroyed by her anger.

Rest in Peace off Buffy: The Vampire Slayer

"You're scared, ashamed of what you feel, and you can't tell the ones you love, you know they couldn't deal" Hermione said the next day to Minerva.

"And since I'm only dead to you, I'm saying stay away, and let me rest in peace"

Minerva didn't say a word, knowing every word that Hermione said was true, she was ashamed so she kept what they had a secret.

That's How You Know off Enchanted

"How does she know you love her? How does she know she's yours" Rolanda Hooch said to Minerva McGonagall.

That statement had the wheels turning in Minerva's head. Ever since the night of the big battle at Hogwarts when Hermione had confessed she loved her, she had done nothing but take advantage of and be horrible to the girl.

She decided she would show the woman she loved, that she loved her as well and would make her feel like she was the only girl in the world.

Te Amo by Rihanna

She came back saying "Te Amo, Te Amo"

'I hear the pain in her voice, then we dance underneath the candelabra, she takes the lead, then she put her hand on me waist'

'Yes we can dance but you gotta watch your hands, watch me all night, I move under the light because I understand, that we all need love'

"Te amo" Minerva whispered.

"I love you, too" cried Hermione with tears of joy in her eyes, and a sad yet happy smile on her lips.


End file.
